


Testing Boundaries

by Auty_Ren



Series: Waiting Up [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, Hate Sex, Mando has feeling who knew???, Possesive mando, Slight Bondage/restraint, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Yearning, brat taming, exhibition kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auty_Ren/pseuds/Auty_Ren
Summary: Mando's temper was something you never wanted to mess with, but today you had enough. Now you've got to face the consequences. What happens when you try to confront him later?
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Series: Waiting Up [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834378
Comments: 9
Kudos: 281





	Testing Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> There's a hint of plot??? Who knew. Part 3 of my Dark!Mando series. I'm in love with Dark!Mando and I hope y'all are too. Enjoy💕
> 
> Come say hi on my tumblr: @auty-ren

Mando was livid.

You watched the crowd part as everyone moved away from him, their faces concerned and almost frightened at the sight of a seething Mandalorian. He made a beeline for where you stood, and you felt his anger waft off of him in waves, his body language tight and sharp compared to how he usually carried himself.  
He was in a mood, and you were having none of it.

He could be the most insufferable man you’d ever met sometimes, and today you felt less inclined to deal with his ego. He bumped into your shoulder as he pushed past you, muttering for you to come with him. You rolled your eyes, turning towards him once you had regained your composure and followed. You could hardly keep up from the pace he kept, his gate falling several steps in front of you and nearly separating the two of you in the crowd of the bazaar. It didn’t feel worth it, practically chasing after him while he brewed over whatever had upset him earlier in the day. While you usually would be at least concerned when he got like this, you couldn’t find the energy to confront him; hopefully, his attitude would improve once you got back to the Razor Crest.

Maybe he just needed you.

Mando had kept his promise from before.

There usually wasn’t a night when you didn’t find him seeking you out, sometimes just to bend you over whatever surface was nearest and take you like he was a man starved. Even on the days when he was exhausted, when his weight was fully pressed against you because he couldn’t hold himself up, your bodies lazily rutting together until he had you so worked up you nearly screamed from the slightest bump of his cock inside of you. On those nights, he was different, almost loving towards you, and the memories made your heart thrum rapidly inside of your chest. He stayed with you then, the both of you squeezed into the pitiful excuse that served as your bed, his arm slung across your middle, and your legs tangled together. 

He sometimes snored, a sign that you hoped meant he was getting rest while you lay awake beside him wishing that one day this could become your life, that you two could exist beyond the carnal outlet of release you craved from each other. It wasn’t like Mando to hold such sentiment, so you accepted what you were to him and swallowed any hope that you could be more. It was a childish dream, but when he nuzzled into your neck, murmuring in his sleep as his arm tightened around you, you let yourself indulge in the idea. Your mind was often wandering to thoughts of a different life, your fingers absentmindedly tracing patterns over his skin.

You nearly tripped as you ran into him, his visor tilted down in your direction in a way that felt almost condescending.

“Try to keep up.” He quipped, and you would’ve punched him if it weren’t for the layers of beskar steel that separated the two of you.

So much for dreams.

You just glared up at him, pulling the cloak he gave you tighter over your shoulders. He had dragged you across half of the city, each minute that passed only strengthening the tension that threatened to consume the both of you. You weren’t sure exactly why he was acting worse than usual, and at this point, you didn’t care. Getting away from his short-tempered attitude was the only thing on your mind at the moment. He had woke you in the early hours of the morning, telling you to follow him into the city and promising ‘a reward’ once the job finished. The excitement you had initially felt over what ‘reward’ Mando had planned faded far too quickly, leaving you with a grumpy, tired, sour feeling in the pit of your stomach. Something about how Mando spoke to you today only egged it on, your relationship with him was complicated, but you had never felt the desire to strangle him more than you did right now. If looks could kill, you’re certain Mando would’ve dropped dead two hours ago from the way you glared at the back of his helmet.

He paused in his steps for a moment, his helmet slowly training over the alleyway you found yourself in, his shoulders stiffening as he turned to face you suddenly. 

“You need to go.”

You’re sure that you couldn’t hide the shock that crossed your face, and he definitely could read it even with all of the filters in the vision of his helmet. You didn’t care what motivation he had for sending you away, if it was him nobly trying to protect you from whatever sleazy criminals littered the planet or if he was fed up with you didn’t matter. All you heard was Mando barking an order at you for the millionth time today. You decided you’d had enough.

“I’m not going anywhere.” You scoffed at him, crossing your arms over your chest in a vanishing act of defiance.

“Go back to the ship and wait for me.” He pointed a finger at you, the words coming low from in his chest as he gritted them out. “Now.”

Maybe it was a death wish, but it felt almost exciting to push Mando’s buttons this way, and of course, any rational thought left your mind as you murmured your next words.

“You like ordering me around Mando?”

He stepped closer to you, moving until his visor was level with your eyes. Part of you was screaming to run, to put distance between yourself and him, but you wouldn’t dare be intimidated by him. At least you wouldn’t let him see it.

“I’m still your boss, aren’t I?”

Oh, so that’s how he wanted to play?

You could feel your teeth painfully grinding together, your jaw flexing as you withheld the urge to murder him where he stood. There wasn’t any reasoning to your words, the anger was blinding, and Mando just kept stoking it with every word he spoke. Although you would probably regret it, you didn’t hold back anything that crossed your mind.

“Last time I checked, you needed me, so I would be careful if I were you.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, the words dripping like venom as they passed through your lips. You could feel him tensing up, his hand flexing into a hard fist as he stood up to his full height.

“What the hell did you just say to me?”

He was impossibly close, the unique smell of leather and gunpowder filling your senses as you stared him down, trying your best to match his overbearing attitude.

“I said,” you swallowed thickly, unaware of how dry your mouth had become. “You should be careful.”

You should have guessed his next move, but in the fleeting moment of Mando glancing behind you, then turning to look of his shoulder wasn’t enough for you to realize what was about to happen. You could practically feel the smirk he wore underneath his helmet as he looked back down at you, grabbing your arm and shoving you unceremoniously up against the stone wall of the alley. You winced slightly, mainly due to the fact he had caught you so off guard. 

“You think you can talk to me like that and just get away with it?”

He grabbed ahold of your chin, forcing your gaze up to look at him as he surrounded you, the steel of his cuirass pressed tightly against your chest.

“Get away from me.”

You tried your best to sound stern, but it was no use, Mando saw right through your facade, humming quietly in the back of his throat while his thumb stroked your cheek.

“You’re gonna learn to listen to me.” He pressed the face of his helmet into your cheek, the beskar stinging against your heated skin as he growled in your ear.

“Whether you like it or not.”

He shoved his hand in between your bodies, his hand immediately moving under the waistband of your pants, the smooth pads of his leather gloves tracing the slick that had gathered between your lips. You gasped as he found your clit, his fingers drawing fast, tight circles as your hands searched for something to hold onto, finally settling for the material that peeked out from under his pauldron.

“You’re filthy.” He groaned, his fingers moving to tease your entrance. 

“I’ve barely touched you, and you’re already soaking my hand.”

He worked a finger inside of you, curling the digit to hit that heavenly spot inside of you. You mewled out his name, your head falling to rest against his shoulder, your hips moving in time with his hand as you shamelessly chased your high. Your eyes opened for a fraction of a second, but it was just enough for you to realize and cause you to try and push Mando away in vain. On the other side of the alleyway stood two men, neither of them had noticed you or at least they didn’t care. They were leaning against the same wall Mando had you pinned to, their voices barely audible over the sound of Mando’s breathing in your ear. The two of them were far enough away that you and Mando could go unnoticed, but one stray look in your direction, and they would know exactly what you two were doing. 

Mando chuckled at your pitiful attempt to push him away, mocking you with the tone of his voice.

“Guess you’ll just have to be quiet.”

He punctuated his sentence by adding another finger inside of you, palm grinding against your clit as his hand fucked you harder than before. You buried your face into the cowl on his shoulders, biting your lip with a groan that resonated through your whole body. He rubbed his fingers against the spongey spot inside of you, and you felt your pussy gush, the faintest wet sounds coming from where his hand buried in your pants. You wanted to scream, the coil in your stomach pulling tighter with each movement he made, your clit throbbing every time the leather of his glove brushed against it. 

“You gonna keep acting like a fucking brat?”

“No,” you whimpered against his neck, your fingers twisting the material of his cowl into your fists. “I promise I’ll be good.”

He seemed pleased with your answer, his hand speeding up just enough to make a moan burst through your lips.

“You gonna listen to me?”

“Yes.” You practically sobbed, your nerves tingling with an almost painful ache, and ache you knew only he could fix.

“Then be a good girl and cum for me.”

He pulled his fingers out of you, drawing the wet tips over your clit, mimicking his early actions. You ground your pelvis into his hands, moaning into the material bunched at his neck like a wanton whore, your worry about being seen fading with every pulse of your orgasm. 

He held you against him, eventually pulling his hand away from your sensitive bud, waiting for you to catch your breath. When you had regained enough consciousness to look at him, he let you go, your body slumping back against the stone wall.

“Go back to the ship.” His voice was almost soft, so quiet it barely registered through the voice coder of his helmet.

“I’ll come and find you.”

-

You don’t remember falling asleep.

At some point, the exhaustion from dealing with Mando and your lack of sleep from the night before finally caught up to you, and as you peeled your eyes open, you were met with familiar darkness, the emergency lights of the Razor crest too dim for your eyes. Your mind was still foggy, your senses barely registering anything that was happening around you. There was a struggle, the muffled sounds of voices traveling through the otherwise empty walls of the Razor Crest; you strained to listen, part of you panicking that someone had broken into the ship. 

You stood on wobbly legs, fumbling blindly through the tools that lined the shelves above your cot, you grabbed the sharpest looking one you could find, gripping the metal tightly in your hands as you moved through the hull. Suddenly it was silent, both of the distinct voices you heard stopping completely and causing you to pause. The ship groaned around you, sharp, metallic sounds filtering through your ears as you listened to the engines roar to life.

It had to be Mando.

You doubt there was anyone on the forsaken planet who could pilot a pre-empire ship; it had to be him. You shuffled your feet across the grated floor, slowly moving in the direction that you assumed was the ladder that led to the upper decks. The tool you were holding fell from your grip, your hands clumsy, dropping it as they felt the walls, trying to find your way to the cockpit.

There was the faintest sound, like the tiniest thump of someone’s weight landing on the ground, and you froze, your ears trying desperately to find the source. Something brushed against your hand, rough, calloused skin dragging across your knuckles until their grip was firm on your wrist.

“It’s me.” Mando ground out, his fingers squeezing tighter when you tried to pull away from him.

He could probably sense the relief that flooded your body, his hand running up your arms until he gripped your elbow, pulling you closer to him. His lips hungrily collided with yours, his mouth fighting to devour you whole. You pushed him away slightly, just enough to keep him at bay as you murmured into his lips.

“You were supposed to come back for me?” 

He turned you around in his grip, seemingly ignoring your question, his stubble tickling the sensitive parts of your neck as he mouthed kisses in the spots he knew drove you crazy. He was nearly unhinged, his pace greedy and sloppy even compared to how he usually man-handled you as his weight sandwiched you between him and the wall.

“I had it handled.” He growled, leaving no room for argument as he nipped sharply at your neck, his hands fumbled with the ties of your tunic.

He pulled the fabric from your shoulders, your top half completely bare as the rough material of his undershirt brush against your back. He gripped your elbows, guiding your hands behind your back, where he took them in a single hand, his hand squeezing both of your wrists, just enough to remind you to stay, not enough to hurt you. His free hand pushed your pants down your legs, just enough to leave you bare to him.

He was hot and heavy as he pushed into you, his entire length splitting you open as he wasted no time, setting a hard and relentless pace that had your eyes rolling in the back of your head. The wet, smacking sound of your bodies filling the air and overpowering the gentle hum of the Razor Crest’s engines. He bit down on the skin between your shoulder and your neck, groaning obscenities that had the tips of your ears burning.

“I’m gonna fill you up, sweet girl.” You could feel the smirk that split across his lips, an airy chuckle reverberating through his chest. 

You cried out when he bumped into your cervix, his hand coming up to clamp over your mouth, bowing your body until your head laid on his shoulders, and his face was just a hairsbreadth away from yours.

“I’m gonna leak out of you for days, and you’re gonna take it all like the good girl you are.”

You were nearly screaming behind his hand, your fingers clawing blindly behind you as you dug your nails into his hand. The filthy words that dripped from his lips, coupled with the relentless way he fucked himself into you, had your thighs trembling as you grind your hips into his, desperately chasing your high that wafted over you in waves. He wasn’t far behind, his cock throbbing hard inside of you as he snapped his hips into you one final time, his cock pushed deep inside of you as you felt his cum leaking out around his length. He growled a string of alien curses into your neck, his hand moving down to squeeze at your throat as he held you close against him.

“My sweet girl.”

Your heart was soaring from the affection as he let your wrists go, his lips peppered a few kisses to your jaw, your cheeks burning hot when he left the softest caress to your lips, his touch almost like a ghost as he moved his hand to grip your jaw.

“When I tell you to do something, you do it. No questions, do you understand?” He rasped against your ear, his breath hot as his lips brushed your skin.

He was serious. This wasn’t a joke or some part of this little game the two of you played, and your stomach dropped at the tone he used.

“Mando,” you sighed a little unsure of what to say to him.

“Do you trust me?”

He jolted you a little bit, trying to keep you focused on what he was saying. His tone was almost desperate, something you had never heard coming from Mando before. He wanted an answer now, and it almost scared you. But not enough.

“Do you trust me?” You quipped back.

He was startled, to say the least, you could tell from the way he tensed up behind you, his back still firmly pressing you into the walls of his ship.

“I do.”

“Then act like it.” 

You sounded much harsher than you had meant to and he moved away from you slightly, his cock slipped out of you, and you felt a gush of wetness leak onto your lips, coating your thighs. His body was still close enough that you felt the heat he radiated, his hands resting on either side of your head, caging you in between him and the wall. You would like to imagine it was just pure surprise that caused him to recoil. You could count on one hand the number of times you had raised your voice at him. While he was possibly the biggest pain in the ass you had ever encountered, he had never been harsh towards you, not when it wasn’t something both of you had agreed on within the confines of your ‘relationship.’ Guilt immediately washed over you, part of you hoping that he wasn’t taking it to heart. Your voice dropped to a quieter tone.

“I am grown, Mando.” You started, your forehead stinging as you rested it against the cold steel in front of you.

“I... don’t need you to protect me from everything.”

“That’s not what I was doing.”

It sounded almost like he was pouting, his voice gruff and short in his effort to contradict any thought you had about his intentions.

“Then, what were you doing?”

You pointlessly looked over your shoulder at him; you still couldn’t see a thing in the inky blackness that clouded your vision, the dim emergency lights offering no help, no matter how hard your eyes tried to adjust.

Could he see you?

Part of you always wondered if he could, he moved too fluidly in the dark for someone who had no way of seeing. Your failed attempt earlier at trying to find him had proven your movements were less graceful than his, but that may have just been an extension of his abilities as a Mandalorian warrior. You always wondered if he preferred darkness, to leaving his armor on when you two were together because it was a fleeting moment of freedom for him, a chance for him just to be a man and forget the burdens his creed sometimes forced him to bare.

“Fine.” He huffed, breaking your train of thought, your eyes blinking aimlessly as your mind returned to the present.

“But you’ve got some learning to do.”

He pulled away from you, your skin erupting in chills from the absence of his body heat. You heard him shuffling behind you for a moment, your hands holding onto the wall as you turned around, his hand finding yours to push part of the fabric of your shirt into your palm.

“Learning what, exactly?”

He was walking away from you, the fall of his footsteps echoing quieter through the hull of the ship the further he got from you.

“To shoot. I’ll teach you.”


End file.
